bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Zlinj
The Kanohi Zlinj is the only Mask of Nature in the Matoran Universe. Its ownership has been contested many times since it arrived on the Isle of Terra Nui, being desired by such beings as "The Dark Lord" and the seven Quntaino. History The former Mask Maker Atemu forged the Kanohi Zlinj on Kemet Nui after he became the island's Turaga. But he quickly decided that the mask's powers would be more suitable to protecting a verdant paradise than a mostly-barren desert isle such as Kemet Nui. Since Atemu's old Toa Sah teammate and close friend Akito lived on Terra Nui, a place that could surely benefit from the Zlinj, Atemu had attached it to the head of a hand-carved statue of the Great Spirit Mata Nui, and brought it there. Atemu did not stay on Terra Nui very long, since word had reached him that six new heroes called the Toa Neţeru had arisen on Kemet Nui. But before he departed to return to his homeland, he entrusted Akito with caring for his gift. Turaga Akito made sure to keep the Mata Nui statue safe under his watchful eye, out of courtesy to Atemu. But he did not realize that this statue, while beloved by the Matoran of Terra-Koro, carried the Mask of Nature atop its face. He believed, as did many other of the island's inhabitants, that the real Kanohi that Atemu had sent was a green crystal version that lay deep within the darkest Collosorahk tunnels beneath Terra Nui. As time went on, the Zlinj passed into the realm of myth, and many of the Matoran of Terra Nui wondered if it even existed. The only clues to its whereabouts were six mysterious Keystones, which were scattered in hidden places across the island. If these stones were placed into the Otasuva shrine atop Mount Tongaru, they were fabled to reveal the true location of the Mask of Nature. The origins of Crystal Zlinj, the keystones, and the shrine remain unknown, and the method of how they reached their locations has never been confirmed. But over the course of Terra Nui history, several references to the Zlinj and the keystones did emerge. The Order of Mata Nui member Hakeahu had a vision of the Great Spirit shortly after he arrived on the island, in which he unconsciously carved two handwritten tablets -- one detailing the locations of the keystones, the other describing the Matoran chosen by destiny to become the six younger Toa Terra -- and hid them beneath the statue in Terra-Koro. Meanwhile, the Turaga of Terra Nui journeyed to the mysterious cavern atop Mount Tongaru in a trance, and wrote down Akito's Prophesy detailing the events surrounding the Zlinj in years to come. ''The Power Within Although the Mask of Nature's existence remained mostly confined to beings residing in the Dome of Terra Nui, rumors of this legendary Kanohi reached the ears of the Makuta of Shakaz, ''"The Dark Lord". This insane tyrant believed that he could make the entire universe bow before him if he possessed this mask, so in the year 5,399 A.G.C. he amassed a team of seven elite Sharaku, as well as their six Torika slaves and a prefabricated Drone army, with which to seize the Zlinj and conquer Terra Nui. "The Dark Lord" and his forces reached the island in the following year, and immediately captured Terra-Koro and began searching for the Mask of Nature. Although his village was in enemy hands, Turaga Akito nevertheless discovered the two tablets hidden underneath Atemu's Mata Nui statue. He and Hakeahu found the six Matoran who were to deliver Terra Nui from evil, and once Terra-Koro was liberated from Drone control (with a little help from Chompshi) these new Toa Terra were sent to search for the six keystones, wherever they might be. Matoba and his team successfully found all of the keystones and inserted them into the Otasuva, which emitted a beam of light that led to the Crystal Zlinj inside its tunnel. When this mask was brought back to Terra-Koro, however, it failed to do a thing. On a hunch, Hakeahu was able to prove the mask worn by the Mata Nui statue was in fact the correct Mask of Nature. Using this Kanohi, he witnessed everything it had seen from the day it was forged up until that very moment, and even glimpsed the moment of his own death. Hakeahu also found out that "The Dark Lord" was moving his army to crush the Matoran village once and for all. To stop this attack, he used the Zlinj's Rahi-summoning power to marshal the wild creatures of Terra Nui, who could either help protect the village or fend off the Drones at the Sharaku Stronghold long enough for the Toa Terra to defeat "The Dark Lord" and his minions. In the ensuing battles, the Zlinj brought everything from Acko, Visorak, Necrovak, Necrovak Va, Aquavak, and Aquavak Va to Xotohk and Magraka to assist the Matoran and Toa. Hakeahu's last usage of the mask, however, was to summon the giant Collosorahk known as Shredder to the Sharaku Stronghold, which engulfed him and his nemesis Zakarath before the Sharaku could grab the Zlinj. Shredder's mouth naturally accomodated the Mask of Nature, which became lodged between two of his fangs before he returned to the depths of his tunnels. Now that the Zlinj's existence had been confirmed, the Matoran of Terra-Koro and their newfound allies celebrated its powers at their Festivals of Diamonds. It was assumed to have fallen to the seafloor in the Sharakoro Archipelago. ''The Strength Unbound Forty years passed, and the Zlinj still remained safe inside the maw of Shredder. A lightning strike on Mount Tongaru generated seven new beings, the Quntaino, who desired the Mask of Nature for themselves. Their leader Argentaros searched for it himself, while his six underlings spied on the Matoran and Torika lest they interfere with the group's plans. But Argentaros was led on a wild goose chase, for while he could always detect the Zlinj at various locations on the island, he could never precisely determine where it lay. The Balance Reborn Once they learned that Hanak and his team were now transformed into Sharaku, the Quntaino increased their activities on Terra Nui, acquiring the Visorak as new allies. They then used their mental influence to control a horde of various species of native Rahi, which marched towards Terra-Koro as Argentaros proclaimed his intentions to the terrified populace. Despite Hanak's best efforts, Argentaros's Ariakudo reached the statue in the village center (which had been changed to resemble Hakeahu, to honor the fallen hero) and Argentaros grasped the Crystal Zlinj to see exactly where the real Zlinj could be found. All hope was not lost, for Hanak also grabbed onto the Crystal Zlinj at this point. He and Argentaros were each able to see the other's memories and those of the Zlinj, that told Hanak that the Quntaino were not actually evil, and told Argentaros that the Mask of Nature was in Shredder's mouth. At Hanak's urging, the Quntaino leader revealed his team's penultimate plan: they wished to destroy the Kanohi for the best interests of Terra Nui, because they assumed its power would be used to manipulate life rather than protect it. Fortunately, Hanak's team and "The Green One" were able to avert disaster by persuading the Quntaino that the Matoran would indeed improve their ways and cherish life, if only the Zlinj could be spared. Argentaros consented, and the Quntaino summoned Shredder to the plains outside Terra-Koro. There the Keystone-Born gave up their life energies to make the Zlinj Legendary in power and fuse it to its resting place, causing Shredder to become immortal and rejuvenated at the cost of their own lives. Since then, the Zlinj has been a continuous source of pride for all of Terra Nui. Turaga Terra Chompshi has kept legends of the Mask of Nature alive and well, to be remembered by future generations. But perhaps the greatest testament to the Zlinj's power is the epitaph on the grave of Turaga Atemu on Kemet Nui, part of which reads, "By his hand, life was born, and will be protected always." Powers The Zlinj is not a living mask per se like the Ignika is, but it is able to control its surroundings by influencing the thought or movement patterns of living things. Its wearer (or the wearer of its false version) is given transcendent foresight, which allows a comprehensive glimpse of all that the Mask of Nature has seen over the course of its existence. The wearer also can see every moment of his or her life up to the moment of death. If multiple beings are wearing or even touching the Zlinj, they can see each other's memories. With great concentration, the Mask of Nature can summon the forces of nature to willingly aid the wearer. This includes Rahi, plants, and weather effects such as storms. Contrary to the Quntaino's fears, it does not control the minds of the living things it summons; rather, it puts a unifying directive in their minds to make them supportive of the wearer's wishes. This can therefore be used for either good or evil purposes. Bearers Great *Hakeahu - Formerly; now deceased. *Collosorahk Shredder - Became Legendary upon being fused to his mouth. Quotes Trivia *This mask was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Ballom. *The Zlinj's shape is based off of the Mask of Energy, created by BZPower member Roa McToa for her own BIONICLE storyline, "Trials of Terror." Its components were chosen to be Dume's Kiril and a black Pakari for better color flow. Category:Matoran Universe Category:Objects Category:Kanohi Category:Ballom